Of Moonlight Dances
by 70sheetsofpaper2
Summary: This is an OC based story with a character named, Misaki. This is a love story but a long and complicated one c: There is naruto x oc lemon and then kiba x oc and shikamaru x oc lemon/pairings. Enjoy. Also, I do not own naruto, this is just a fanfiction c:
1. Drunken Kisses

_I remember running; my heart beating so fast. Was this it? Was I about to meet my new parents? I was nervous; I couldn't stop from fiddling with my long silk kimono. A million thoughts crossed my mind. Am I pretty enough? Am I desirable? Though the thought that crossed my mind most of all… Am I going home today? _

_Of course nothing changes; there is someone better than me. They look innocent and cute, young. I was about 6; everyone wanted to adopt the 4 year olds. I let my mind wander about the blonde boy at the academy. I knew he had no parents so why wasn't he here in this hell hole with me? Why does he get to live on his own but I'm stuck here weekly getting dressed up to be looked at like a baby pig in a petting zoo. Admittedly thinking like this made me bitter.  
This was unfair; I hated looking at him because he didn't have to deal with the pressure and stress of it all. Then though, I started to notice how the entire village treated him and my negative feelings for him just no longer existed. Yet being a child of course I didn't go talk to him, which I regret._

I'm pulled out of my small flash back by the sound of knocking at my bedroom window. Walking to the window, I open it revealing a very tired looking Kiba. My initial confusion heightens when I remember the time, 4:15 am.

"Hey, what brings you here so early?" I smile lightly at him.

"I haven't gone to bed yet…" He stumbles forward a little bit and laughs quietly; I smell sake all over his breath.

"Have you been drinking again?" I ask wrapping his arm around my shoulder, granted this barely worked seeing how I was 4'11" and he was 6'1" but I tried regardless.

"Only a little bit." He hiccups as he slowly sits down onto my bed.

"You need to calm down on the drinking, Kiba. You are about healed and will be sent on missions again soon." I scold him.

"I know, I'll slow down and start drinking normally again. I've just been going through some things right now, you know?" He says now lying down on his side, curling up into my blanket to cradle his aching stomach. My heart jumps up into my throat. I never really noticed until now all of Kiba's good qualities. My eyes trace his facial features, I feel a small ache in my chest thinking about the reason Kiba was here drunk in my bedroom of all places. It was about 2 weeks ago;

"_Did you hear about Kiba?" Sakura says pulling her bowl of ramen closer to her. Naruto and I look up at her questionably. _

"_No, what happened?" I ask, concern filling my voice. _

"_He was on a mission and he messed up big time, he almost died and because of him the mission failed because they had no choice but to come back so he could be saved. Word is he is taking it pretty tough." Sakura twirls her chop sticks around in the ramen, she seemed concerned. _

"_We should all help him out and keep an eye on him" Naruto says smiling as he holds his thumb up in the air before shoving his face full of ramen._

"_Yeah, I thought about that. The only problem is we're all too busy, especially you Naruto, you're very important to the leaf and you can't be taking time off to consol Kiba." Sakura states._

"_I'll watch over him." I announce to them reassuringly. _

"_Are you sure Misaki? If you can't no one will hold it against you, Kiba will just have to move on from this." Sakura questions me. _

"_I'm sure, it'll be fine. I'm substituting for Iuka-sensei at the academy for a month while he's out on a mission, so I won't be leaving the village so I'll make sure to check in on him and make sure he's occupied and I'll be there for him if he needs to talk it out. Kiba is a strong asset to our shinobi strength and he'll need to be able to go on missions soon after he is better." I state, convincing them that I'll be fine taking care of Kiba for a few weeks._

"_Okay, thank you Misaki" Naruto and Sakura smile, then we all eat. _

I told Kiba if he ever needed to talk to just come to me and now for a week and a half straight I've gotten a drunken Kiba once a day.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Misaki?" Kiba says suddenly sitting up.

"I just want to be a good friend, is that such a bad thing?" I ask

"No, but you've never been here for me like this before, why are you so invested this time?"

"Really no certain reason, I just noticed you were kind of on your own this time and so I thought I'd be your support." I shrug, sitting down in the window seal ledge.

"….It means a lot to me." He says staring down at my floor.

"It's really no big deal." I say.

"It is to me. I mean this is a pretty stupid reason to be sulking but I just can't help but to feel horribly guilty, and the fact that you've been here for me, I'm just really thankful." He smiles at me.

"Well, okay….just thank me by not drinking so much." I say, watching as Kiba stands up.

"Misaki…."

"Are you leaving already?" I ask him. I stand up clearing the window for him but before I know it, Kiba has wrapped his arms around my waist and his face is just inches away from mine.

"Misaki… I'm sorry for this." Kiba says quietly before taking a few steps forward, walking me into a wall. He rests both of his hands against the wall behind my head before leaning his head down to my level and softly caressing my lips with his own. The kiss is tender and I must admit that he is a very skilled kisser. He pulls away quickly after, turning around refusing to look at me.

"Kiba… I…" Honestly speechless I can't muster up anything to say in response.

"Its fine Misaki, I know I shouldn't have done that, I just needed to know what it felt like. Can we just forget this ever happened?" He asks looking at his feet.

My heart jumps in my chest. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget or not, and I sure didn't know how to respond to Kiba.

"I don't know Kiba… I need some time to think about this." I say leaning against the wall, staring at the back of his head, my heart racing, I'd never had been kissed before this.

"Okay…" Is all I hear back before all of the sudden Kiba is no longer in my room, the only trace left is the slight indent made in my bed, but obviously bigger than any indent I could make. I sigh walking over to my dresser, slipping on my shorts and tank top. I close the window, shutting the curtains before crawling into bed, hiding my embarrassment under my blanket.


	2. Decisions

The streets are quiet and the air is cold yet fresh as I walk to the academy to get ready for the day. As I arrive to the academy, I go in and unlock the classroom door. I turn on the light and stop for a moment waiting and looking up; watching as the lights slowly flickered on. I huff starting to walk forward towards the front. I set my stuff in a small locker within the wall and locking it so none of the students could get into it.

I turn quickly at the sound of someone's foot prints. I smile; seeing Shikamaru in the door way holding a small plastic sack. "Breakfast?" He asks holding up the sack to show me two white take out boxes and some chop sticks set on top.

"It's not really a healthy one is it?" I laugh walking towards him, letting him in and sliding the classroom door shut.

"It's good, trust me. Your favorite actually." He smiles setting the sack down pulling out one of the boxes and holding it towards me. I grab it and open it up; BBQ pork with rice.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." I smile opening the chop sticks.

"Oh and one more thing." He states pulling out a small plastic container labeled 'Plain Green Tea'.

"You know me to well." I laugh taking the green tea as he extends his arm.

We sit by the window and stare outside at the clouds as we quietly ate, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on our exposed skin. I stop eating for a second and glance at Shikamaru. My heart started to race as I watch him slowly chewing, the sun lighting his skin up, making his eyes sparkle. He stops chewing to swallow then looks at me.

"What?" He asks raising an eye brow at me.

"Oh um, you have something on the side of your mouth, here let me get it." I say kind of rushed as I quickly bring my hand to the corner of his mouth and wipe away nothing.

"Oh, thanks then." He says picking up a napkin, "I could have gotten it though."

"Oh right…." I say looking down at my chop sticks. Though, nothing was going on between Shikamaru and me. I still felt weird being around him after Kiba kissed me last night. Thinking about Kiba, I needed to give him a straight answer to how I feel about what he did. However, I'm not even sure myself how I feel about it. It was nice, warm. It was exactly how I imagined kissing would be like; and, I can't lie, I liked it. On the other hand, I've always had a crush on Shikamaru and that hasn't changed. Though, when it comes to Shikamaru I don't know how he feels at all. I'm pretty sure he only thinks of me as a friend. I'm little ol' Misaki that grew up next door to him who he watched over like an older brother for years since poor little Misaki had no parents.

I sigh. There was really no chance Shikamaru was into me when I thought about it. Plus, I've always suspected that he had a thing for that sand shinobi, Temari.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" He asks looking me in the eye.

I blush slightly but then shake my head, "I'm fine, thanks. I have class soon so if you would? Oh also, if you see Kiba can you tell him to meet me here at lunch?" I ask him, feeling the need to prove to myself that I can move on from Shikamaru.

"Um, okay sure." He stands up slowly and starts to walk away. My heart slightly aches from the pained confusion set in his face.

"Oh hey Shikamaru…" I say looking at his figure.

"What is it Misaki?" He says turning around looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you for the food." I say smiling larger than needed; trying to reassure him I wasn't in a negative mood, even though I was.

He smiles in return, "You're welcome, Misaki." He then slides the door open and starts down the hallway.

I take a deep inhale and lean against the chalk board before exhaling and jumping up at the sound of the kids walking in. I wait until they all take their seats then I start to write up on the board the date and the lesson plan.

"Good morning everyone, settle down now." I say loudly so that they all hear me.

I wait for the kids to quiet down before speaking again, "Okay today we are practicing kunai throwing, but first read chapter 5 pages 148 through 160 about the subject of chakra control. When you are done quietly close your book and go out to the target practice field." I finish, sitting down opening a book of my own.

A few hours later at lunch I sit against the wall on the floor slowly eating an instant cup of ramen, watching the door like a hawk. My heart leaps into my chest at the sound of someone walking into the classroom but soon after I notice Naruto, not Kiba.

"Hey, Misaki-Chan, whatcha doin' on the floor?" Naruto questions but then joins me on the floor.

I sigh looking at him, my once calm, slightly bored facial expression, now showing all possible emotion flowing through me, "Naruto, I'm really confused."

"What about Misaki?" He asks.

"Promise this doesn't leave us?" I ask him, I really needed to talk about this with someone and who better than my best friend?

"Of course it'll stay between us Misaki, you know I would never tell anyone your secrets." He smiles reassuringly

"Something happened last night…"

"What did?"

"Kiba showed up to my bedroom window drunk and I let him in to talk thinking he needed to vent or something about that mission gone wrong but instead he asked me why I was taking care of him and I told him I wanted to be a good friend to him and then he told me it meant a lot to him and then he kissed me, asked me to forget it. Then I told him I didn't know if I could and then he just left!" I say rather fast, barely taking a breath between words.

"Oh…." Naruto looks at his feet, looking like he is pondering something, "Are you okay that he kissed you?" He asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't lie, I did like it but I don't know what to make out of it…. You know I have feelings for Shikamaru, but with how that's looking; I'm thinking I should just give up on him. I can't spend my entire life loving someone who won't return the feeling."

"I understand… I've been feeling the same about Sakura so I get where you're coming from. So I guess the question now is do you see yourself with Kiba or no?" Naruto simply states.

"I've never thought about it before, but now that my minds open up to the idea, I'm thinking I could be with Kiba and actually be happy with him. I really don't know though, I still love Shikamaru but I want to move on. I'm thinking Kiba is the answer to that."

"Then you should go for it, Misaki. You deserve to be happy." Naruto smiles and pats my shoulder lightly before standing up.

"Thank you Naruto." I smile standing up with him. I hug him lightly and then let him go.

"You're welcome Misaki; you know you can talk to me whenever you need!"

"I know"

"Well, I have to go train with Kakashi-sensei now, just wanted to stop by and say hi before I did." He says then runs out the door waving goodbye.

I smile, feeling more confident in my decision about Kiba, yet still a bit disappointed he didn't show up at lunch. I look out the window at all the kids coming back from lunch I start to write their homework assignment on the board while waiting for them all to come back in.


	3. Getting Brave

I sigh locking up the classroom; it was late afternoon, around 4 o'clock. Kiba never stopped by which was highly disappointing but I couldn't be mad since I didn't even have a clue if Shikamaru saw him and was able to tell him I wanted to see him. The more time went by the shakier I was about my idea of getting with Kiba. I wasn't sure it would work, or it would but eventually fall apart. I just don't want to hurt him, but on the other hand who says it wouldn't work? I could fall for Kiba, he was extremely attractive. Not only that, but brave and a respectable loyal shiniobi. Kiba was hard working and strong. He's funny and charming as well. I'm sure there is plenty about him that I don't know that would amaze me, and who says that isn't worth learning? Who says this isn't something worth experiencing? Even if it turns out to be a mistake, it could be a very good mistake, one really worth making.

I was nervous though, I knew for a fact that Kiba was experienced when it came to kissing, and sex. He's had a few girlfriends before me and I heard many stories about his sex life from said past girlfriends. Either while they were dating, they would brag; or after they broke up, either reminiscing or trying to humiliate him by telling anyone who would listen, especially those who would bring it back up to Kiba himself, like Ino. I take a deep breath before walking down the dimly lit hallway of the academy, heading towards the exit. As I walk out of the academy, I stare down the empty walk way to the main part of the village, street lights just now flickering on. I honestly had nowhere to go, nothing to do. I didn't want to see Shikamaru until I figured out this thing with Kiba, or else I know my feelings with shift and I won't ever be able to move on. I didn't want to interrupt Naruto during his training and I had no idea where Kiba was. All the people I usually want or feel the need to be with were unavailable at the moment. I could go get some of the girls and have a girls night out, but knowing them they'd just pry into my love life, which is not something I needed right now. Though, I really didn't want to go 'home' to the orphanage.

Just as I start to walk down the path towards the village I hear a muffled, sad sounding voice from behind me say "Misaki…"

I turn to see a puffy eyed Naruto leaning against the academy, hands tucked into his pockets, looking down at his feet. I immediately run towards him, hugging him. "What's the matter Naruto?"

"I finished training early and I was thinking about the talk we had at lunch and so I decided to go talk to Sakura about my feelings…" He trails off pushing me back a little, gesturing that we walk.

I nod, "And?" I ask.

"She tried being nice about it but she said the worst. "You know I don't feel the same Naruto, I'm really sorry. Plus, we're not only teammates but friends and I cherish that, I wouldn't want to ruin it; and I really don't want to break your heart Naruto. Please understand." I of course told her it was fine, and I honestly believed it. I knew nothing would ever happen between us, but hearing it like that, so straight forward. Instead of the usual jokes about not going on dates and things like that. It just stings, ya know?" He says, looking up at the sky. His eyes were clearing up finally I could tell, but even though I wasn't in love with Naruto, all I want to do right now is comfort him in any way I could. I wanted to help him move on, but how?

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask, following wherever he was heading.

He stopped walking; we were right outside his apartment. I look up at the building then back at him. I sigh a little disappointed, I of course wanted Naruto to just feel better but at the same time, I really didn't want to be alone and Naruto was the only person I felt comfortable around right now.

"Not that I can think of, I just needed to vent to you." He smiles weakly at me; I can see the hurt in his eyes. I decide its best to just let him sleep or whatever it was he wanted to do right now, he needed some time after that talk.

"Well, I vent to you, you vent to me. That's what friends are for, right?" I smile, trying to bring his spirits up just a little bit at least.

"Thank you, Misaki."

"Anytime Naruto… Well, I guess this is goodnight, huh?" I say, looking up at his apartment.

"Does it have to be?" He says, looking at me sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking back at him.

"I don't really want to be alone, I thought we could eat some ramen and play a card game or something together, I walked us here because it's getting cold and neither of us have our jackets." He states holding his hands out to the side in a shrugging manner.

"Oh, well in that case, instead of a card game, how about we just talk? I think we both need it, don't you?" I say before turning and walking to the stairs that lead to the front door of Naruto's apartment, waiting for him to let me in.

"Yeah that'd be nice." He says before opening unlocking and opening the door, letting me go in first. I sit down taking off my boots, setting them aside neatly in the corner of the small door way.

We make our way to the kitchen; we sit down cross legged at his small round table waiting for the water boil for the ramen. My mind wanders as I lean my chin in the palm of my hand, resting my elbow on the table. I wonder about Kiba, I wonder if he'll even be into the idea of there being an 'us'. So he kissed me yes, but does that mean he likes me or does that just mean he simply wanted to kiss me? Kiba and I have always been good friends but not extremely close like Naruto or Shikamaru and I. There were lots of things I didn't know about him. Then I remember that night. The only night I've ever gotten drunk with Kiba.

"_I just want a real relationship, one that isn't about the sex. Even if it doesn't last, the next time I have sex, I want it to really mean something other than I'm horny and she's into me." Kiba says, swallowing another shot of sake. _

"_Interesting, I'm sure the ladies of the leaf will be very disappointed." I laugh, following with a hiccup. _

"_Perhaps, I can't say." He says, trying not to be prideful. _

"_I can! I've heard the stories Kiba." I smirk at him, and then burst out laughing at the look on his face. _

"_I'm sure you have, everyone has." Kiba says looking down at his drink. _

"_Hey, it's not a bad thing. Who wouldn't brag about sleeping with Kiba Inuzuka?" I say trying to comfort him. Granted in my drunken state, I wasn't too good at that. Instead it sounded like I was hitting on him._

"_Huh?" Is all he says. _

"_I mean…. That's what everyone says, so it must be true right?" I say desperately trying to make it sound like I wasn't flirting with Kiba. _

"_Right…hm, so how about you Misaki?" He says turning to me, a small smirk on his face._

"_What about me?" I ask, raising an eye brow. _

"_Have you done the dead?" He asks bluntly. _

"_Maybe… I don't feel as if though that's something for you to know!" I state rather loudly, trying to hide my embarrassment. _

"_Oh, so you haven't then." He says drinking another shot._

"_Hey! I never said that either." I say also taking another shot._

"_So you have then?" _

"_If you really want to know then yes, yes I have!" I say standing up, slamming my open palm onto the counter. _

"_So, with who?" He asks, a kind of serious look on his face, masked in the dull drunken look in his eyes. _

"_I don't think that you need to know that, now do you. So if you don't mind, I think your parents are going to be home soon, so you should hide the sake and I should leave. Bye now Kiba." I say rushed, before grabbing my jacket, slipping on my day off shoes and running out the door, before he had time to answer me. _

_I run down the street for about ten minutes before reaching a gate in an alley way. I lean against it, catching my breath before throwing up from all the sake. My cheeks are flushed deep red. I just lied to Kiba, about sex of all things. What the hell got into me back there? I thought this, walking down the street towards the park. There was no way I could return to the orphanage tonight in this state. _

"Hey earth to Misaki." Naruto says waving a hand in front of my face before setting down already done ramen in front of me.

"Oh sorry Naruto, I was just thinking about something that happened between me and Kiba a few weeks back. Thank you for the ramen." I say before breaking open some chop stick and start eating.

"Ah, what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" He says, taking a small break from shoving ramen in his mouth to ask me.

"I got drunk with him at his house, said some embarrassing things. You know normal drunk stuff." I say shrugging, not wanting to tell Naruto that I had lied about sex to Kiba, for who knows what reason.

"You drunk? I can't picture that." Naruto laughs.

"Yeah well, doesn't happen that often. That was only my second time, the first being at Ino's birthday."

"Ah, I see. That's good. It's not good for shinobi to get drunk often, plus being under age and all, wouldn't be the wisest of ideas." He smiles. I forgot for a second that not a lot of people knew about Kiba and the fact that he drank a lot. In fact, the only people who did were Shino, Hinata and I.

"Yeah…."

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Naruto says, genuinely concerned.

"Naruto, have you ever had sex?" I bluntly ask.

A blush creeps upon his cheeks but he still answers me, "Yes, why?"

"With who, was it with someone you cared about?" I ask, pushing my empty ramen cup aside.

"No, not really, it was Ruu, the girl at the Leaf Book Bistro." He blinks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What was it like?"

"That's an odd question Misaki. Why do you want to know these things?" He asks.

"I'm just curious. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, it's just that…. You're the only person I feel comfortable talking about this stuff with, honestly."

He sighs, looking into his lap, his eyes become less colorful. He starts to talk quietly, a small blush on his cheeks still. "It was weird. I mean it physically felt good, but emotionally I felt nothing and then after I just felt shame and frankly, embarrassment. I don't really like thinking about the fact that my first time was with some strange girl that I barely know. I was upset about Sakura, like usual. I mean I hadn't seen her for such a long time since I was out training with pervy sage. Nothing changed, it was obvious she was still torn up inside over Sasuke. I had forgotten how it felt to see that expression in her eyes. She's bad at hiding her feelings, you know… so when I went to the book bistro and Ruu started flirting with me, I kind of got full of myself and of course being the age I am, I was really excited over the idea. So when she invited me on a date, I agreed. We ate dinner together but barely talked, then we went back to my place and it just happened. Then she left and we haven't really talked since." Naruto looks up at me.

"Oh… Naruto. I…" I stutter, I wasn't sure if this was something to consol someone over or not.

"It's fine Misaki. No need to say anything. Honestly, it actually feels good to tell someone, you're the only person who knows that." He smiles before standing up and gesturing that we go to the living room.

We get into the living room and sit down, I fiddle with my fingers before gulping and then looking Naruto in the eyes, holding an extremely serious face.

"What's that face for Misaki?"

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

My cheeks burn with a fire red blush, preparing myself for my next words.


	4. It's About Trust

"Naruto," I hesitate, "Will you be my first?" I finish the red on my cheeks flow out to my entire face as I watch Naruto's face change from confused to embarrassment.

"Um, Misaki, why? I mean don't get me wrong, you're extremely pretty and all but aren't we just friends? Plus, what about Kiba or Shikamaru? Wouldn't you rather it be with one of them, and I don't want anything to change between us, Misaki, you're my best friend." He says, rambling.

"No, I don't want my first time to be with Kiba. He's really experienced and that scares me, and Shikamaru and me, we aren't going to happen, I know that. He isn't into me, remember? I just… I want my first time to be with someone I really trust and that's you Naruto. If you don't want to, that's fine but I swear it won't change anything. It'll be just sex, it just so happens that we also really care about each other. There doesn't exactly have to be love involved does there?" I say, starting to regret asking.

"Misaki, think about this. Do you really want your first time to be with me? Don't you want it to be with someone you love? Would it really just be sex for you? Are you sure you won't regret it right after? I don't want to take something so special away from you Misaki. No matter what anyone says, it really is important who your first time is with, it's not just something to get out of the way." He says now sitting up, straight, and a very serious look on his face.

"Exactly, it is important who your first time is with. I may not be in love with you Naruto, but I do love you. Yes, a part of me is trying to just get it out of the way, I do admit that much but I fear if I don't do it with someone I trust, then I will end up regretting my first time, but I won't if it's with you. You wouldn't be taking it away from me; I would be giving it to you, because I trust you with it. I trust you to keep this between us and to respect me after and even during. I completely trust you Naruto, and I want to do this with you." I say, not noticing that I was getting closer to him, slowly but surely.

"And you sure this is strictly for the sake of having your first time with someone you trust? Be sure of this Misaki, because the last thing I want to do is hurt you." He says watching my every move.

"Yes, I swear. There are no stronger feelings than trust and friendship between us. So… what do you say?" I say, now sitting knee to knee with him.

"If this is what you want, then I'm okay with it." Naruto says, slowly moving some of my faded light pink hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"It is what I want…" I gulp quietly, as Naruto's hand softly brushes by my ear.

"Okay then…" Is all he says before slowly leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. He gently helps me up and we walk to his bedroom. He shuts the bedroom door behind us, watching as I sit down on his bed.

I watch as he walks towards me. He stops right in front of me, pulling off his shirt before leaning me back onto his bed. I admire his body; it was, to be expect, very toned. I trace over his six pack, making my way to his back. He holds his face over mine; looking me in the eyes for a second before closing his and kissing me gently to began with. The kiss starts to become full of unexpected passion as Naruto moves his right hand down my side eventually reaching the edge of my shirt, he slips his hand under the fabric moving it up. I get small goose bumps from the feel of his hand on my bare skin. I never realized exactly how much kissing could reveal about someone's feelings. I could easily tell that Naruto really did care about me, that he knew this was important to me. I know for a fact that Naruto and I will never be more than friends. Maybe that's what made this so wonderful. If I am to really think about it, there is no fear of losing him because in all reality, he isn't mine to lose and I am okay with that. I'm okay with having this moment with him and only this moment. It makes it perfect, because there are no doubts in my mind, any fears or insecurities. I know I'm safe and I know this isn't about love, but trust.

Our kiss is broken in order to remove my shirt as well, leaving me in nothing but my bra. Due to this I can feel Naruto on me, our skin softly touching as he starts to kiss my neck. I move my head to the opposite side, giving him plenty of room to explore. He sits up, straddling my hips, holding himself up with his hands on each side of my head; he looks me in the eye, his hair hanging down almost touching my forehead as he speaks, "Still sure?" He says.

I can now see the lust in his eyes, no doubt. I smile at the fact that he can be this lustful and yet still be this respectful and cautious not to make me regret anything.

"Yes, I am. Now can you stop asking that and get on with it?" I smile teasingly, softly running my hand up his back, causing him to get small goose bumps as well.

He smirks; my heart actually jumps seeing this side of Naruto. To see that smirk with his lustful eyes moving from my eyes to my chest. A small blush creeps up on my cheeks, feeling his eyes taking in the sight of my small, slim body. He seemed to like it though, which made me feel kind of happy. I wasn't much to look at, at least I think so. 4'10" with B cup sized boobs, a little curve, barely resembling a pair.

I feel as Naruto lifts me up slightly to unhook my bra. He gets it off with a bit of effort, which makes me slightly chuckle. The bra is quickly tossed to the side and I am once again on my back with Naruto kissing my neck. He soon moves from my neck down to my collar bone. I arch slightly as he nibbles right on the bone. I can feel him smirk as he keeps kissing that spot, every now and then biting now. I

I feel myself starting to feel extremely aroused. There is a small damp spot starting on my underwear as he does this. I start to breathe heavily, my face becoming flushed. Naruto eventually moves down leaving that spot behind, slightly pink from all the biting. He eventually makes his way to my breast. He kisses each of them softly, massaging them with his hands as he goes back up kissing my other collar bone.

He stops, moving up and kissing my lips once again before sitting up to unbutton my black shorts. Getting the hint, I move my hands to his button as well. Both are pants are quickly gone. Naruto goes back to kissing me but this time pushing his now erect manhood against the top of my own private area. Our hips are grinding against each other and I can feel Naruto's manhood steadily growing harder and harder the more we grind against one another.

I move my leg up and hook my big toe in the top of Naruto's black boxers. I pull them down making them reach his knees before my toe slips out and I let my leg rest. He understands and quickly kicks the cloth off of himself then moves his right hand down and slips off my own under garment.

"Hold on…" Naruto pants quietly before reaching over to his nightstand opening the top drawer pulling out a condom. He quickly opens it and rolls it onto his extremely hard manhood.

I can't help but to look, I am honestly surprised at his size, I would say about 9 inches which to say the least is a good size for a boy his age. He sees me staring and smirks at me. I see him smirking and blush, looking away.

"It's okay to look Misaki, I think at this point you shouldn't be embarrassed about it." He doesn't give me time to answer though as he moves my legs to position himself easily. He moves on leg to the side and the other he holds up against his hip, with his other hand he holds his manhood against my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks his voice low and soothing.

"Uh, yeah, just… be careful." He nods as he slowly slides in the first half of himself into me. I throw my head back into the pillow as I wince at the pain.

"Are you okay?" He sounds panicked and concerned.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." He nods in return watching my facial expression, waiting for me to be ready. I can tell how hard he is trying to hold back, to give me time to adjust. After what seems to be a life time but really only a few seconds later the pain starts to fade and is replaced with a tingly sensation. My face relaxes and I guess Naruto noticed because he starts to slowly push in more. I gasp rather loudly and dig my fingers into his shoulders.

"Should I stop?" He asks still sounding concerned. I am quickly to shake my head no as I wrap my legs around his waist pushing him closer to me. He gets the hint and starts to slowly rock against me. He pulls out half way then pushed back in. He repeats this a few more times before finally pulling out all the way and sliding back in. I start to breathe heavily running my hands up and down his sides.

Naruto throws his head down, hair covering his face, I can see his eyes hold pure lust at this point as he starts to quicken his pace, he tries moving around in my in different ways until finally I moan loudly when he hits a certain spot within me. He smirks and starts to continuously hit that spot as he pulls in and out. His pace quickens and he starts to push into me harder than before. I start to moan more and more, getting to the point where it was hard to even hold them back. I feel a warm, tight feeling in the pit of my stomach start to build up. I start to dig my nails into Naruto's back as I arch, pushing my breasts against his bare chest. This seems to make him start to pump erratically, losing any sort of rhythm he had before.

"Ah, Misaki, I'm about ready to…." He can't finish before pushing into my roughly and staying buried deep inside of me for a few seconds before burring his face into my shoulder, panting. I myself feel that warm tight spot release and a small amount of fluid flows out of me. I lose my arch, falling into the comfort of Naruto's bed. Naruto pulls his now limp manhood out of me and pulls the condom off, putting it in the small trash can beside his bed. He then sits up at the end of the bed, searching for his clothes, his breathing still irregular.

"Naruto…." I say quietly, my own breathing still heavy.

"Yes Misaki?" He says looking at me, a sudden worried look on his face.

"Thank you…" I smile, getting a warm smile in return.


	5. Thinking

I slide my shoes on slowly before standing up to look at Naruto. He is still shirtless but now had his pj pants on. He stood, leaning against the hallway wall.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Personally, I feel like nothings different, but what about you, Naruto… things aren't different for you, right?" I ask, slightly worried. Naruto had been pretty quiet since after, just giving me smiles and small 'hms' in respond to my own words as we got dressed.

"Honestly, my feelings are no different, I just feel a little weird is all." He admits rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face.

"Is that bad? I mean, do you not want to hang out for a little while?" I ask; if I were to regret anything from tonight it would be if it had this outcome.

"No, no we're fine Misaki, really. It was clear to both of us what this was. I'm just glad you don't regret it, I was worried you would. I'm also a bit complimented that you really trust me that much." He laughs.

"Ha, yeah. Thank you Naruto, I really do appreciate it." I smile.

"Hey, and if it helps any, you defiantly made me forget about Sakura for a while." He smiles back; the smile had some hidden pain behind it though.

"Obviously, it didn't last long huh? Since you're already thinking about her again." I state, "Do you want to talk about Naruto?"

"No, I'll be fine, really. It sucks yes but I'll move on, really. It's nothing to worry about." He says, reassuringly. "Hey, shouldn't you be getting back to the orphanage?" He asks. I look out towards the sky, the moon was already high up and the starts had started to shine.

"I might, don't worry about me though. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, k?"

"Alright, Misaki-chan. I'll see you later." He says before shutting the door.

I sigh walking down the stairs, watching my feet carefully. I didn't really feel any different, no magical feeling of no longer being a virgin. I wasn't giddy or excited. I was calm, at the most. Thinking of Naruto, I don't think of us, together in bed, I think of us eating ramen, laughing; I think of training with him and helping him through his feelings with Sakura, and in return he helps me with my feelings about Shikamaru. There really wasn't in 'love' involved, everyone says sex changes things. Ino once talked with me about being friends with benefits with Chouji when I asked how they started dating. She said that at first she just wanted to experience sex and that Chouji seemed into her so she went for it, yet made it very clear to him that it was only sex. Despite this they eventually started dating, because as Ino said herself "you can't be friends with benefits with someone you're that close to, the first time we did it I could already tell I was growing feelings for him. I denied it of course until finally those feelings were too much and I just couldn't deny them anymore. "

Right now though, there aren't any hidden feelings for Naruto and I honestly believe there never will be. On the other hand though, thinking of Kiba again, I know that there is something there. I get easily embarrassed around him and I fumble over my words, and when he kissed me, it burnt, but in a good way. I must admit there is something in my heart that feels for Kiba, even though it may not be as strong as what I feel for Shikamaru, I want to move on from Shikamaru, I want to give Kiba a chance and maybe, hopefully my feelings for him will grow and eventually become the strongest feelings I've ever felt for someone. I chuckle at myself and how bad my wording sounded. I've never been one for sentence structure, though; does it honestly matter when it's just my thoughts?

"Whatcha laughing about?" I hear a low voice say from behind a tree, I stop in my tacks and turn towards were the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru, I just…." My heart started racing, suddenly not so meaningful actions I had done with Naruto raced through my head, images of us on his bed flashed through my mind, but my heart wasn't racing due to love, no it was racing due to shame. "…was thinking then realized how not-so-smart my wordings sounds." I finish, avoiding looking Shikamaru in the eyes. Even though there was nothing between me and Shikamaru, I felt like I had just gotten back from cheating on him. The feeling was similar to the feeling I had at the academy, when I saw him after Kiba and I kissed, but much, much worse.

"Just now realizing that?" He says walking towards me.

We start walking together; I look up at him insulted, "Oh, shut up!" I shout, crossing my arms then looking away from him in a huff.

"Kidding, Misaki." He chuckles, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So, where are you headed?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Oh, I uh…." I blush and scratch behind my ear, avoiding eye contact again, "...I was going to go look for Kiba, actually."

"Oh, yeah you wanted to talk to him, didn't you?" He says, looking up at the night sky.

"Uh, yeah." I look down at my feet and then stop walking.

"Something the matter?" Shikamaru asks, stopping a few steps ahead of me.

"Eh, just thinking that I should just go home, I don't think I'm going to find him tonight." I say shrugging.

"I have an idea of where he might be, if it's really important you talk to him tonight." He says finally managing to make eye contact with me.

I wave a hand in nervous dismissal, "No, no it's not that important, no need to go out of your way for me."

"But what if I want to?" He says raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well, I mean…okay then" I say before I start to walk again.

"So, what do you need to talk to Kiba about anyways?" He asks; his hands back in his pockets.

"Uh… I just… well…" I start to stutter. Did I want him to know? I wasn't sure if I could tell him. Then again, he'll find out eventually, better from me than someone spreading rumors around like they did so often with Kiba. "I…" I'm cut off before I can finish by the sound of Ino yelling for us from behind.

"Hey! Misaki! Shikamaru! Wait up!" She yells running after us. I turn around not only to see Ino but, really everyone. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, along with Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sai, Shino, and of course, Naruto and Kiba. I watched as they all headed towards us, Naruto had his hands behind the back of his head, he walked casually but I could tell he felt a mixture of two different types of awkward. One being around Sakura, and two being around Kiba after all that had happened in the past 24 hours. It dawns on me exactly what situation I'm in, standing next to Shikamaru and approaching me, Naruto and Kiba. I still felt comfortable around Naruto but I didn't think about how I'd feel being around him and my two love interests.

In finally reaches us, with the rest of the group following a few steps behind, "Hey you two, we're all going to the bath house and then out to eat. We thought it'd be fun and you guys should come along!" She smiles gesturing towards the bathhouse before pushing past us, more like marching, with Sakura soon catching up to her, obviously not wanting to be stuck walking by Naruto.

Shikamaru nudges me as Kiba starts walking by us and loud enough for him to hear says "Hey, found Kiba." Then he lazily started to walk ahead of us, leaving me and Kiba side by side. I glance ahead at everyone who had walked ahead, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee and Ten Ten, then back at everyone who was still lingering and then there was Kiba and I, alone together in the middle of the two groups.

"Were you looking for me or something?" Kiba asks looking down at me, walking just a tad faster than me.

"Uh, yeah actually, I've wanted to talk with you all day." I say, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hm, okay… well… how about after all this, we talk. I have a feeling you're not going to want to say what's on your mind in front of everyone." He says, giving me a half smiling.

"Yeah, I would like that….thanks."


	6. Bathhouse

Ah! I've written 5 chapters in only two days! I'm pretty proud of myself; usually it takes me weeks to do that :3!

Anyways, I'm used to writing before chapters and I feel weird that I haven't been. I've been too engulfed in my own story, haha XD I really hope you all like it ^-^ this is the hardest I've ever worked on a story. Please review, if you would, that would be great! Good or bad, I would just love some input.

Anyways, onward with the story; I hope you enjoy!

I sigh in relief as I slowly sink lower into the steaming bath, letting it cover my just above my breast. I lean my head back and smile. This was nice, relaxing. Granted not even a bath could take my mind off of recent events. I unknowing glare at Ino at she sits next to me, asking exactly what I had expected from her, and knowing this group most of them would chime in.

"So, anything new Misaki?" Ino winks at me, acting as if she knew something.

I shrug, "No, not really." I say before pulling my hair up into a loose bun with the hair tie I always kept around my wrist.

"You lie!" She says, pointing at me accusingly.

"What?' I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what it is, but I can see it all over your face. Something happened, now spill Misa-chan!"

My left eyebrow twitches at the nickname, "Don't call me that."

"Awe, c'mon Misaki, you never tell us about your love life. Is it really so wrong for us to be curious?" Sakura chimes in, as expected.

"I guess not, but I really don't feel like sharing every detail of my life with, really anyone." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"G-guys, I don't think Misaki-Chan wants to…." Hinata chimes in as well, trailing off at the end in her usual nervous tone. I look over at her and give her a warm smile. I felt really bad for Hinata, she was obviously in love with Naruto but Naruto was to oblivious to notice, as well as to wrapped up in his feelings about Sakura.

I close my eyes leaning back again, when suddenly an idea hits me.

"Hm, Hinata, you ever thought about confessing to Naruto?" I ask looking at her, watching as her face turns a crimson red.

"C-confess!?" She cries out in embarrassment, sinking neck deep into the water.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? Naruto is a sweet guy, I'm sure if you told him even if he didn't feel the same he'd be very kind to you about it."

"Yeah….b-but, what I-if…." Hinata can't finish her sentence; she closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head in a fierce no.

"Exactly, but what if; what if Naruto returns your feelings? You never know." I say, looking around at the others, looking for some support in my suggestion.

Not getting any response, from anyone I continue, "Just give it some thought, k?" I say, smiling at her reassuringly at her.

"O-okay…" she says fiddling with her thumbs under the water. Silence filled the room, a slight awkwardness following. Ten Ten is the first to break it, speaking for the first time since I've seen her tonight.

"Misaki, can I ask you something?" She says turning towards me.

"Um, yeah, go for it." I say looking back at her.

"Why are you so secretive when it comes to boys?"

I honestly didn't have a real answer. All I can manage is a simple 'I don't know.'

They all are looking at me now, I can't help but blush. Now of all times wasn't my ideal time to talk about boys. I wasn't going to tell them about what aspired with Naruto tonight, especially not with Hinata in the room. I wasn't going to embarrass myself with spilling my guts about my feelings about Shikamaru. If I were to tell them anything, it'd have to be about Kiba. Though, I wasn't really keen on that idea either, I didn't want to be known as another one of his 'partners'. Honestly, Kiba slept with some pretty shallow girls.

"C'mon! Tell us at least one thing, a crush, first kiss, anything. We just want to get to know you better Misaki." Ino says, pouting at me.

I move my lips into a half frown before finally sighing in defeat, "Fine, I'll tell you about my first kiss."

"Really!?" Ino smiles, the words loudly being shouted in my ear.

I move over a bit before replying, "Yeah, it was yesterday actually." I say as if it was no big deal, yet all but Hinata's seemed to drop.

"How did it happen, with who, how was it?" questions flowed from the girls surrounding me.

"Kiba…. He was drunk, sulking on my bed. We talked a bit and then he got up, he said sorry and then kissed me." I look around; they all looked shocked and confused.

"So?!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"I told him I didn't know if I could, then he left and we haven't talked since." I shrug, looking down.

"That's it? What are you going to do about it?" Ten Ten chimes in, oddly enough, actually seemed concerned about my feelings.

"I'm not sure…." Is all I say, swirling my pointer finger in the water. The room went quiet again, the only sound being the water moving. I look up to notice Hinata nervously trying to avoid eye contact with any of us, this peeks my interest.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" I ask her, she looks down at the water, trembling.

She was never good with secrets, "Hinata, do you know something?" I ask calmly.

"U-uh, well. Yes… but.. I-I can't say anything, p-please don't ask any more!" She stands up wrapping herself snuggly in her towel, stepping out of the bath, "May we go eat now, I-I'm starting to wrinkle." She says, trying to change the subject. I oblige, getting out as well, wrapping my incredibly soft white towel around myself.

We go and change before meeting the boys outside of the bathhouse. We all head out towards the village again. I stay quiet listening to a few of the others bicker over where to go eat, at the moment I could really care less.

Ah! I was going to put the bath house and the dinner and kiba and Misaki talking all in one chapter, but then I decided to go check my word count at the end of the bathhouse part and well, enough said. So last minute I decided to put them into two chapters, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to make one whole chapter for miskai and kiba's talk or if it'll be at the end of the dinner one. We'll just have to wait and see. For now though, I am going to go to sleep, seeing how it's 2am and my eyes are burning.

Thank you for reading this far! I really hope you like it enough to continue reading. Bye for now!


	7. Like, not love

I sit quietly on my knees pushing my food around on the plate, staring at it intently. On my left, Sakura and on my right was Naruto. I felt awkward sitting between the two, not only because I slept with Naruto but because of the obvious awkwardness between the two and I just so happen to literately be in the middle of it all.

"Misaki, you haven't eaten a thing. What's?" Choji says looking at me with concern.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just I already ate some ramen tonight so I'm not really that hungry." I say, giving him a warm smile. I decide I shouldn't let my money go to waste and start to slowly eat what I put on my plate at least. I laugh at the others, Sakura and Ino had gotten mad at each other over something petty like usual and were bickering amongst themselves. The only thing I've heard Choji say all night was asking me why I wasn't eating, other than that he was shoving food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow and Shikamaru was correcting Naruto on his grammar. I look over to see Hinata blushing with her head down, taking small glances at Naruto from time to time. The rest were talking quietly about various things. It's then that I realize the only people not talking or busy with their own matters is me and Kiba.

Apparently not being the only one who notices this, Ten Ten decides to try and change this by asking, "So Kiba, how are you healing?"

He looks up and gives a small shrug before answering, "Slowly but surely."

"What happened anyways?" Lee chimes in with a curious tone.

"The enemy was just too strong I guess…" he trails off looking down at his half empty bowl. He looks like he's about to finish but I can see the pain in his eyes and decide to interrupt him.

"It's getting late; I think we should finish up so we don't interfere with closing." I say stacking my dishes and finishing off my tea. I look over to Kiba who looks a bit more relived now.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I should get home before my parents freak out on me." Sakura says, finishing off her food as well.

"You okay if I leave a bit early? I want to make a stop by the book store before they close." I say to no one in particular. I get a few simple nods in return before I stand up, put some money on the table and start towards the door. I give Kiba a small look, trying to get him to come with me before I fully turn my back to the group. I hear from behind me Kiba excuse himself as well.

I walk a little ways down the road waiting for Kiba to come out. When he does, he sees me and starts towards me. Reaching me, we start to walk again. I look up at the night sky at the new moon and dim stars, not exactly sure of how or what to say. Luckily Kiba starts the conversation for me.

"So, what did you want to talk about...?" He says, his hands hidden inside of his pockets as he looks straight ahead, down the path.

"Last night…" I say, I look up at him to see a calm look on his face, though I could tell he was just trying to hold his composure.

"I'm okay that you kissed me Kiba." I continue, he seems to be a bit surprised.

"Oh… really?" He says, seeming unconvinced.

"I really am, I swear." I say, stopping and turning to face him.

"Okay… so…. What does that mean then?" He asks, raising his right eye brown at me.

I take a minute to gawk at his features, I feel a small blush creep upon my cheeks as I look over his facial features, and my heart seems to be beating a bit uneven. "Do you like me Kiba?" I ask, stepping a little bit closer to him.

"…I do." He replies, watching me as I move closer to him.

I stop, feeling as though I was close enough for my next move. I stand up on my very tip toes wrapping my hands around his neck, forcing him to lean down a little bit before I close my eyes and softly kiss him. I pull back, observing his reaction, which seemed to be pleasantly surprised.

"I like you back." I say, my eyes now dart down to my feet.

"So, what does that make this?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, what do you want it to be?" I reply to him.

"Misaki…will you date me?" He asks after pulling my head up by my chin to look at him.

I give him a warm smile in return before saying, "Yes."

"I'm glad." He smiles back.

"Me too"

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so extremely short, like oh wow it is short. Around 815 words vs. my normal 1,200 or so words. I just had a small writers block and felt like I just needed to hurry up and write this part so I can continue on with the story. So sorry for the lack of story this chapter, I'll try to make it up to you next chapter. I hope you liked how I wrote how Kiba and Misaki start dating, I felt like being a little bit of a cheese ball about it.

So anyways, favorite, review, follow, if you'd like. I know I'd like it :3 haha.


	8. Day 1

Hey all! Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual I just got done with finals so expect a bit more updates for about 3 weeks, hopefully :3

So I usually don't do this but I just wanted to put in here, if you would read some of my other stores I would love it, especially the newest one, Aishiteru Scarecrow. I just would really love some feedback or else I tend to slightly lose hope for my writing *sweat drop. *

Oh oh, my gosh. Therefore, I decided to start reading the manga from the last posted episode on and I am just overly excited. I will not spoil anything but just so you know, it is amazing :3.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I yawn, stretching as I sit up on my bed. My eyes feel heavy along with my body, sluggish. I look around at the poorly lit room before stopping at the clock.

"Seriously?!" I jolt up rushing to throw my clothes on. I grab a book on the top of my dresser throwing it at my alarm clock.

"Stupid thing!" I run down the stairs, almost falling twice before reaching the front door. I throw on my shoes in a hurry. Before I can even leave the house, I hear my foster mom yelling from the kitchen.

"Misaki! Don't forget your bag!"

"Right!" I run into the kitchen grabbing my bag along with a breakfast sandwich from her.

"Thank you!" I say speeding out the door before she gets the opening to lecture me about managing my time properly.

I reach the front gate, slowly my pace I sheepishly wave at Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba.

"Late again." Shikamaru says tapping his right foot impatiently yet holding a small smirk on his lips as he looks at me.

I rub the back of my head laughing, "Yeah sorry, my alarm clock hates me."

It has been about 2 months since Kiba and I started dating, we still have not really told anyone other than Hinata and Naruto. However, I am starting to think everyone has caught on. To be honest since we started dating things have been pretty dull, we barely see each other because we've been so busy with missions and so really our relationship hasn't gotten a chance to develop any further than where it was at in the start. I start to feel nervous, looking back and forth between Shikamaru and Kiba. They have not been getting along as well as usual lately either; I cannot help but to wonder if it has anything to do with me. So here, we are now, all three of us on a mission together. Thank god Neji was there as a medium to break the awkwardness I was feeling.

"Okay, I'm going to go over the mission plan now, everyone listen up." Shikamaru starts, waiting for the three of us to have all of our attention on him.

"We are to retrieve a special scroll from the fire valley. This scroll is vital to get; failure is not an option. We will be traveling for 4 days there and back. This is a get in get out mission. Our formation is simple. I am here as team leader, Kiba you are here for your sensory skills, Neji for your eyes and Misaki for your stealth." He stands up straighter, "Everyone ready to head out?"

We all nod quietly before following as we run out the gate and jump into the trees, letting our first day of travel start. It is so silent I can even hear Neji, who was farthest from us, breathing. Not being able to stand the silence anymore after about 4 hours I stop leaning against a tree.

I wave my hand weakly out in front of me, hoping the others will notice quickly and stop, which of course they do, "Guys, I need a break." I say looking up at Shikamaru with begging eyes.

"Okay, we'll rest here for half an hour, eat, sit, drink or whatever it is you need. I'll keep watch." He says before jumping higher into a tree.

I jump to the ground, setting my bag down on the ground. I pull out a fruit bar and start to unwrap it. I stuff the trash back into my back before sitting down against the trunk of the closest tree.

I take small bites as I observe Neji and Kiba as they shuffle around their own bags for food or water. Finishing my fruit bar, I decide to remove my jacket since the weather seemed to be only getting hotter. I take a sigh of relief as fresh air hits my arms. I stuff the jacket into my bag before zipping it up once again. I look down at my outfit. I lower my head in shame as I notice my pitch-black tank top inside out. I pull up my elbow high gloves closer to it, trying to take my attention off this minor mistake. I continue to pull my knee high black socks up higher towards my pink skirt; I fiddle with my small weapons bag that is tightly attached to my black under shorts by a holster that is looped around my belt area.

Suddenly I hear Kiba burst into laughter, confused I look up just to see him pointing at me and nearly falling over. He would be on the ground if not for Akumaru lying next to him.

"What is up with you?" Neji asks, obviously annoyed.

"Hey Misaki, get dressed in the dark this morning?" He laughs harder.

"Um… no I was just in a rush…" I say blushing, also slightly annoyed. Yupp, he sure was back to his old self.

His laughing does not stop before I get up, walk over to him, and slap him across the back of his head in anger.

"Oh shut up will you! It is not that funny!" I yell before walking back to my spot and sitting down in a huff.

"Ow! Why'd ya do that?" He pouts rubbing the back of his head.

"You were annoying me." I state simply, shrugging.

Shikamaru jumps down from his spot quietly and none of us notice.

"That's no way to treat your Bo-" He stops before anymore of the word slips out of his mouth.

I blush slightly looking up at Shikamaru who takes a step closer to us.

"We should get going." He says blankly, looking over at Kiba who is refusing eye contact with anyone.

The rest of the day is quiet just like the start. We all stop in time with Shikamaru who is looking up at the skyline, at the setting sun.

"We'll make camp over there in that cave. It looks like it is going to rain tonight."  
I look up at the sky to see clouds slowly coming in to view.

When we get all of our bags set up and fire started, we quietly eat. I do not eat much, a small bag of tropical nuts and a few slices of dried meat. I wash down the salt with a few sips from my water bottle.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go wash up a bit at that creek nearby before it rains, is that okay with you Shikamaru?" I ask looking over at him. He is reading a strategy book silently, leaning against the rock wall.

"Yeah, just be back in at least an hour, you need your rest."

I nod, grabbing a small towel out of my bag before heading out. I sigh looking up at the sky, covered in clouds before heading towards the creek.

* * *

Aright that is it for tonight. I made this one a bit longer than the last so I hoped you liked it.

Review, favorite, follow and so on, if you'd like :3

Until next time! Bye c:


	9. Kisses and Secrets

Hello again :D I do not have much to say this time but warning, there is some heated parts in this chapter.

Anyways, enjoy ^-^

* * *

I smile looking up at the full moon. I love the way it lit up the earth, the soft glow, making the water shimmer under its light. I splash my hand around in the water, deciding it was warm enough; I stand to start removing my clothes, lifting my shirt up. I quickly stop, sliding the fabric back down at the sound of a breaking stick.

"Who's there?" I say, squinting to look into the trees.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Kiba says, coming out from the trees smiling and rubbing his neck nervously.

"Don't scare me like that!" I say, throwing a pebble at him before smiling.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to apologize for earlier is all." He says, walking closer.

"It's fine… I'm starting to think we should just tell everyone." I say, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Are you serious? I mean, I'm fine with it, just…are you sure?" He says, stopping a few inches in front of me.

"Well. I didn't want a lot of rumors going around, but the longer we hold it off the more suspicious it'll seem when we do tell people and it's not like I'm ashamed of you… in fact, I'm rather boastful feeling." I smile gently at him, causing him to blush lightly.

"Alright how about after this mission?" He suggests.

"Sounds good."

"Hn…" He looks at me with a soft smile.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I bathe now?" I say, attempting to push past him. He stops me by grabbing at my waist. He pulls me close into his chest and kisses my forehead. I smile before pulling my upper body away from his.

"I mean it Kiba." I say.

"Mmm, but I like having you this close." He whispers against my ear, making chills shoot down my back.

"Kiba, Neji or Shikamaru will notice that we're gone together." I say, blushing thinking about Shikamaru.

"Please?" He purrs softly, in a low sensual tone, making me nudge into him firmly.

"I don't know…" I trail off. Kiba leans down and lightly brushes his lips against my collarbone before softly kissing up my neck, stopping inches away from my sweet spot. "Not fair…" I whisper breathlessly.

"C'mon Misaki, I won't go any further than what's comfortable, I just want to be close to you." Kiba nudges against my neck, in a puppy dog like manner.

I smile, shaking my head, humored. "Fine." I softly stroke his hair.

"Mmm, yay." He smiles, picking up his head. He softly pushes some hair out of my face before backing me up into the tree again, putting both his hands on either side of me and leans down, kissing me. Our lips locked perfectly together, my stomach flips as I feel his warm lips move against mine, massaging them with care. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into me closer, running my left hand through his soft locks of brown hair.

I slinks a hand around my waist and pulls me incredibly close to him. My breathing hitched at the feel of his strong, well-toned chest pressed against me. He slides his hand down my back and lifts me up by my ass. I wrap my legs around his waist, opening my mouth slightly to gasp at the sudden change in position. He takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle, I eventually allow him to take the lead. He happily accepts this; he moves me to the ground and crawls on top of me, attacking my neck. He nibbles and kisses, making me lightly moan, my breathing heavy.

"Mmmn, I love the noises you make, Misaki." He lightly growls out, pushing against me allowing me to feel his growing member.

"K-Kiba, enough for now." I say, feeling if we go any further, we will go all the way.

He sighs but lifts himself up, laying a gentle kiss on my lips, then my cheek. "You're such a tease." He smiles, helping me up.

"It's your fault! What with your grabbing and your kissing and what not!" I shout at him, hitting him on the arm lightly.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I get that way when I am around you. You're sexy." He smiles at me, nudging me.

"Oh knock it off." I say, but laughing.

Kiba leaves allowing me to bathe.

Afterwards I head back to the cave. I walk in quietly seeing everyone besides Shikamaru sleeping. I go and sit next to him.  
"Whatcha doin'? I ask, nudging him softly.

"Just thinking." He replies.

"What about?" I ask.

"Kiba, he's been acting strange."

"Well, he just barely recovered from that one mission, not only physically but emotionally too. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll be back to the Kiba we all know." I say, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess… Hey Misaki, question." He says, looking over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asks, rather bluntly.

"What? Well, uh. I kind of think that's none of your business." I say, looking away from him blushing.

"So, there is?"

"Never said that."

"So there isn't?"

"Never said that either."

"Okay, I get it. I'll stop asking." Shikamaru finally says, looking down at the ground near his feet. His face held something that looked like jealousy, but I doubt it is.

"Is something wrong Shikamaru?" I ask, worried.

"No, nothing is wrong." He replies.

"Are you sure…" I say, not convinced

"Yes, I am sure. I'm just tired, we should get some rest." He finishes before lying down.

I shake my head, slightly annoyed at his lack of communication, though that is how he's been since I got to know him a few months into the Academy. Always seeming to be hiding something from me, like something is on his mind, but he won't share with me. He isn't like that with everyone it seems, just me. It frustrates me, he says I'm his best friend yet he acts like I can't handle him and his emotions. I lay down in a huff, feeling annoyed by trying to betray anger towards him, to let him know he's bugging me with his secrecy.

"Shikamaru…" I say quietly.

"What?" He responds, not nearly as quietly.

I keep my quiet tone, "I wish you'd tell me more…"

No reply.

* * *

That's it for now! :D Hope you liked it. I'll update again as soon as I can find inspiration.

Until next time!


	10. Abduction

Ah, okay hopefully this chapter is a bit longer and more exciting for you. Please review. C:

* * *

I wake up in a state of panic at the sound of metal clashing against metal. I jump out of my sleeping bag, pulling a kunai out of my weapons bag. Backing myself into a dark corner, I look around. I know I heard fighting, but where was the question. I glance down to see my three-team mates sleeping peacefully.

Maybe it was a dream.

I start to walk back to my bag when suddenly I feel big; masculine hands grip my upper arms painfully, pulling me back towards the exit of the cave.

"SHIKA—"I'm cut off by a hand wrapping itself around my mouth so hard, there was sure to be a bruise.

I try to counter attack but my chakra feels still, and unable to use. I start to panic, kicking and wiggling, trying to move my way out of the man's arms. A blunt object, like the back of a kunai hits the back of my head and I start to feel dizzy as the pain sets in.

The last thing I see before blacking out is Kiba and Shikamaru jump up with equal amount of concern, heading towards my attacker and me.

**Author Point of View. **

* * *

"SHIKA—"Shikamaru stirs in his sleep confused by the sound of his name starting to be called. Realization hit him, the voice calling his name belonging to Misaki.

Shikamaru jumps out of his sleeping bag with a speed as fast as he can muster. He looks over for just a second to see Kiba doing the same. Neji slowly waking up, stirring in his sleep at the sound of the commotion. Only a few seconds later, the two boys run towards Misaki and her attacker.

They stop as the two disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The obvious look of anger and confusion sets in on Kiba's face, the soft sunrise barely lighting up the cave.

"What the fuck just happened!" He screams, desperately trying to pack all his things in a hurry.

"I don't know." Shikamaru says, packing his things as well, his usual calm facial expression holding a new, mixture of emotions.

"Misaki was taken?" A now awake Neji cuts in, getting up as he starts to pack his things in a usual fashion.

"Yes, obviously, we need to get going! Now!" Kiba shouts, logical and reason flying out the door as worry and fear takes over.

"Kiba calm down! We'll get Misaki back, just calm down." Shikamaru snaps at him.

"I can't! Why wasn't she fighting back? What do they want with her? What if she dies?" Kiba scrambles around, rambling like an idiot.

"KIBA! I said calm down, and I mean now." Shikamaru spouts out, losing his cool, fear settling in him as well at the idea of Misaki dying.

Kiba stops and looks at Shikamaru with a look so cold he sent chills down the other two boy's backs.

"You don't understand Shikamaru, I can't just calm down okay? I need to make sure she's safe." His eyes soften as he looks away.

"Kiba, I know you two are close friends but we need to approach this like reasonable shinobi" Neji cuts in after noticing the tension and worry between the other two.

"She's not just a close friend, she's more. It's complicated, just…. Please, we need to get going." Kiba says shaking his head, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"I knew it." Shikamaru mumbles under his breath, turning away to pack the rest of his bag.

"What was that?" Kiba spits out, glaring at Shikamaru.

"So you two are together?" Shikamaru spits back, trying to hold his tongue.

"Yes… we were going to tell people when we got back." Kiba looks down, oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru was gritting his teeth in anger.

Neji places a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder, "We'll get her back Kiba so don't worry."

However, Neji's attempt at comfort did little to nothing for the other two.

**Shikamaru Point of View.**

* * *

Confirmation of Kiba and Misaki's relationship sent a sharp pain shooting through my chest, as if my heart was made of glass and someone threw it against a wall. I grit my teeth in frustration at the conflicting feelings swelling inside of me.

I am not one to bother with girls, they are always so troublesome but there was something about Misaki that made my mind wander, and wander, never ending as flashes of her delicate features, smiling, crying, and laughing.

I am worried for her, I just want to get her back to safety, away from whoever deal steal her away.

Yet now a new emotion boiled in my blood, _am I jealous? _

I have no right to be, Misaki is only my friend, I had no claim over her yet at hearing her coupling with Kiba, I wanted nothing more than to hit Kiba, my friend, tell him to stay away from her. It feels like my blood is burning, my heart is about to explode as images of them tangled together in an intimate position burned its way into my brain.

_What in the hell is the matter with me? I am usually so calm, collected. _

I cannot even word my own feelings. I cannot tell if I love Misaki or if it is something different. All I can know is that when she is near, her scent lingers in my nose, making me feel dizzy. She smells of pine needles after a rain, the smoke of a campfire going astray, yet with a lingering aroma of lavender, her favorite shampoo and conditioner. This held proof of her life as a shinobi, yet left lingering traces of her femininity. I remember her asking me to go with her shopping one day; I watched as she picked out the scent, making a remark that it was her favorite. For some reason that detail has never left my memory. When she touches me, even though friendly, she lingers and I can never sense why, but when she does it leaves my skin burning yet the frantic need for her to touch me again comes every time she pulls away, not wanting the burning to fade. It was a pleasant heat; sending electricity shooting up and down whatever limb it was she touched. Her laugh made me smile, not the kind of smile you have to think about before letting it appear on your features. No, this was the kind of smile that you yourself do not even notice until after. When she smiles, her eyes light up with pure joy and I find that I want to keep that look in her eye no matter the cost to myself.

It was not just this though; I admire her skills and her intelligence. Yet despite how book smart she was, she was very dull in common sense, much like Naruto. Misaki and Naruto shared many qualities in fact, their optimism, their caring, their sheer will power, the way their passions drive them, making what they do in life obviously joyous for them. They loved protecting those they cared about and you could tell it just by looking at them. I admire this in both of them. Yet it is no doubt different with Misaki versus Naruto in my book. Naruto on one hand makes me want to follow him, guide him, though I do not admit it to others. I want to be by Naruto side as a shinobi and help him fight for what he believed in so dearly.

With Misaki on the other hand, I find myself wanting to help her pursue her dreams, fulfill her passions but protect her. I find that I tend to allow myself to be more selfish with her, treating her as if she is fragile even when I know she is not.

Yet I have not once viewed her in a sexual light, never once have I been able to see myself touching her in such a way. I have known her my entire life and in some sense, I still see her as that little girl I once protected from all the emotional pain, but now, word of her and Kiba being together ripped the innocent thoughts of her away from me, replacing them with childish impulsive needs.

A need to threaten my friend, whom merely had an honest interest in her with fewer complications, apparent he knew where his feelings stand. He was what she deserved in a boyfriend, kind to her, worries about her, and is _honest with his feelings towards her. _

A need to rescue Misaki, but instead of returning her to Kiba's waiting arms, stealing her and taking her to a place where no one would find us, to kiss her, hold her, _feel_ every part of her that I have been burning to touch, and force her to see how I felt.

_If I cannot explain in words, maybe I can through my actions. _

Hell, not just explain to her but to understand myself.

Right now, my mind is fuzzy, my body wrecked with emotion. This was not the condition a responsible leader should be in.

Fearing my own emotions may do more harm than good in getting her back, I have to turn to the most logical solution.

"Neji," I look over at him, my eyes _almost _pleading, "I need you to be team leader in getting Misaki back."

"What?" Neji is quick to answer, honestly confused.

"I can't think rationally right now with my best friend in danger, I can't lead us correctly in getting her back." I lie through gritted teeth, it was almost the truth, if you replace best friend with complicated love interest.

"Okay, I understand. I will then." Neji replies, quick to understand.

"Are we going to wait here forever or are we going to go!" Kiba spits out looking between us.

"Alright let's go." Neji says, Kiba and I nod.

In an instant, we are out of the cave, desperately trying to track our teammate down.

* * *

BWUHAHAHAHAHA. Suspense!

Okay so, this took me _**forever**_ to write, so please review.

I thought it was about time I shared Shikamaru's side.

Until next time!


End file.
